shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby De Vil Rhodes
Personality at first, being in her youth, she was quite clumsy (tripping over small rocks or even larger ones) however when she got older she continues to trip on them, however, she was quite friendly yet helpful, kind, and bashful. even yet she has shown while she is talking she offend blushes a little Character Relationship Timeline *was the good reincarnation of Sharona De Vil Rhodes but chooses to live a normal life as a normal person *The "Daughter" of Stefania De Vil Rhodes *The "Granddaughter" of Adam De Vil Rhodes *the Older Sister of Annie Tearson Physical Appearance Ruby had long dark chestnut hair that is put up in a variety of odd ways depending on the situation. However, she mostly keeps two side ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. while She had deep pink eyes. Santi calls her attractive yet her cousin calls her beautiful Before the Timeskip Her usual outfit includes a Blue corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and she wears black high-heeled shoes After the Timeskip Characterization Skills and abilities Magic Skill Necromancer Skill while using Necromancy, the art of reviving the bodies of the deceased, is Ruby's important deadly shamanic technique. She was able to reanimate large numbers of skeleton soldiers, but cannot by any means, bring back the dead. It should be noted, though that during her Shaman Fight with Renako to test her, Ruby does indeed master the art of resurrection, allowing her to actually revive the dead by a special book, but as long as their skeleton bodies are not damaged beyond repair. To reanimate skeleton remains, that she uses a skill, which calls nearby buried skeleton, which she can then fully command them. Because Ruby specifically specializes in necromancy, She can do this with only minimal Furyoku level, giving each skeleton enough to allow it to able to move on its own. Weapon :See More: Sharona's Sword Guardian Ghosts See More: Spirit of Light & Spirit of Darkness History "Birth" After being punched through the chest and killed by Eliskuya and Santi's final battle with Sharona, Sharona's last move was an able thrown a large piece of her skin that was a form of an egg like-blob form that containing on her good reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes who was to avenge her death. however for Ruby De Vil Rhodes. She spends the next three years in search of answers to find her Evil Half Before the Timeskip Finding the Answers Weeks later after her change of heart about holding a grudge against both of Eliskuya and Santi, Ruby was soon wanted to live in normal life, at first, it was not easy for her but she later accepted her fate as a normal person rather than being a reincarnation, however, she later chooses to live in a normal life rather than as a reincarnation During the Timeskip After the Timeskip After Grand Shaman Tournament After Santi's defeat at the hands of Eliskūya, Ruby had a brief confrontation with Ellie Elwood while she went on a quest to regain her lost her memory with her best friend Millie Marson along Character Trivia *Ruby's favorite Drink was hot mocha while her last favorite drink was bubba tea while her favorite food is rigatoni pasta while for dessert was watermelon flavor gelatin *The fact that Ruby is a "cousin" of both Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf and Renako Kuina Tearson's that proves that even as a good incarnation related to Sharona De Vil Rhodes had a free will of her own. Site Navigation Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman